Rare Akuma/PotS' version
Even harder to find than Very Uncommon Akuma, this joke edit of everyone's favourite-street fighting demon is capable of defeating the opponent with ease due to his plethora of attacks, easy infinites and high damage output. There really is no escape from ''this cliché.'' ) |Image = File:RarePortrait.gif |Creator = PotS |Downloadlink = PotS' MUGEN The_None's soundpack ShadowWolf's soundpack Oliver as Latias' soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Rare Akuma is a character that uses all six buttons, plus an attack activated by while on the ground. His combo ability is highly erratic; for example, he is able to chain every Normal, regardless of his current state type, into another Normal or even into the same Normal. This example stems farther than just his Normals, evidenced by the ability of cancelling almost every move he is capable of doing, including his taunt, into his Specials. The same applies with his Hypers, with the added ability to chain Hypers into each other. Combined with high amounts of hitstun, these lead for effortless infinites and questionable combos. With his mobile capabilities and very easy to perform combo strings, Rare Akuma specializes in a rushdown style of gameplay, overwhelming his opponents with loads of projectiles and other long-ranged attacks that come out in short amounts of time, leaving no chance for any sort of opening. Besides infinites, Rare Akuma has a wide variety of unreasonable properties. In particular, his variation of the Shun Goku Satsu, named the DISCO TRIP SATSU, is able to hit an opponent from anywhere on the screen. The move is able to instantly OHKO most opponents, essentially giving Rare Akuma a free win if he happens to perform the move. He has a few more tricks up his sleeve, adding onto his status as a cheap character, one such example being his notorious Resurrection whenever he is about to be K.O'd. All of his moves are a subject of infinite priority, in addition to absurd hitboxes, making landing a hit on him a challenge. Even if Rare Akuma were to be hit by a combo, there is a chance that he will break out of the combo early on and teleport to the other side of the screen, giving him an opportunity to punish the opponent. He also slowly gains Power as time passes, meaning that the opponent is faced with another challenge - they must defeat Rare Akuma quickly before he is able to use any of his Hypers. He has the ability of nullifying a select few types of attacks, such as throws and projectiles, even being immune to the F1 and F2 keys. Rare Akuma's A.I. is no different from what you'd expect, taking advantage of his unfair attacks to great extent. He will also take advantage of his fast speed, usually approaching with a TATSUMAKI ZANKUU KYAKU. Rare Akuma is almost impossible to defeat with normal characters, especially with zoners and grapplers, due to his aforementioned resistance against throws and projectiles, although characters with Super Armor fare a slight chance against him, as they are unable to normally be hit by his grabs. One way to instantly K.O. Rare Akuma is with the use of a ReversalDef as Rare Akuma has no protection against them. Due to the massive popularity of this character, many characters, even Rare Akuma himself, possess special "anti-cheap" modes that trigger only when fighting Rare Akuma, such as Slightly Pissed Off Ryu. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Can be charged for up to a second| }} | | }} | Distance varies with button pressed| }} | Distance varies with button pressed| }} | Distance varies with button pressed| }} or | Distance varies with buttons pressed| }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | K.O.s Rare Akuma if the explosion fails to K.O. Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Summons an A.I.-controlled clone| }} + |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Mugen Rare Akuma's new Powers Silly Rare Akuma vs Hyper God Ken and Hyper God Ryu ShadowWolf Mugen - Rare Akuma's CRAZY New Soundpack Trivia *PotS refers to this character as Rare Akuma, when usually he uses the Japanese names of his characters (e.g. his own Shin Akuma is named Shin Gouki). *While PotS' other characters have proper movelists, this one doesn't, with the ReadMe telling players to find the moves by themselves. *If the player's Crouching Strong Punch successfully connects with an opponent, there is a chance that Dan Hibiki will show on the side of the screen Rare Akuma is facing and say, "Chou yoyuusu!", before disappearing. This is a reference to the Mortal Kombat series, where in most games, sound designer Dan Forden would sometimes appear on the bottom-right side of the screen and say, "Toasty!", whenever an uppercut successfully connected. *Rare Akuma's power stat being at 9001 is likely a reference to the famous internet meme, "It's Over Nine-Thousand!" *Rare Akuma's ZA WARULO is a reference to Dio Brando's Za Warudo, even paying tribute to the stance Dio makes when performing said move. *One of Rare Akuma's win poses wherein he punches the ground, leaving a crack in the Earth, is a direct reference to the Megaton Punch minigame in Kirby Super Star. *The yell of, "Turn off that light!", that happens randomly throughout the battle is from the 1941 Bugs Bunny short, Elmer's Pet Rabbit, in which it is said by an angry Bugs Bunny in bed after Elmer Fudd turns on the light in his bedroom. *One of Rare Akuma's winquotes, "You must defeat my HitOverride to stand a chance." is a reference to Ryu's notorious winquote in Street Fighter II, "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance." Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Users of the Road Roller! Category:Users of the Misogi Category:Characters made by PotS Category:Characters made in 2010 Category:Characters that can Resurrect }}